Talk:Corrupt Enchantment
Well goddamn, the degen is unconditional? Anyone up for a rebirth of the degen team? I'm content. This is the kind of cruel and unusal elite I wanted to see in Curses. Alt F Four 16:03, 22 September 2006 (CDT) so i'm betting N>D now? =) This skill is overpowered because the -8 Degen isn't conditional, making Conjure Nightmare a joke. Zinger314 16:03, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :Compare to other illusion spells, Conjure Nightmare itself is a joke. As for this curse, this elite is ordinary. ::I strongly suspect that Conjure Nightmare was designed specifically to be used with Auspicious Incantation. -- Gordon Ecker 00:33, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :::I absolutely agree. Dr Needles 10:16, 21 November 2007 (UTC) How is it so overpowered? Conjure Nightmare isn't an elite. It also doesn't have the conditional requirement of needing to be able to remove an Enchantment from the target. Janl 23:04, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :Uh, yeah... Conjure Nightmare is a joke anyway. Conjure Phantasm + Images of Remorse > Conjure Nightmare. Even if Conjure Nightmare did -10 degen, it wouldn't be great. 25 cost hexes are just too unwieldy, particularly when compared to the 5 cost hex removal. And Virulence accomplishes 8 degen as well, indefinitely, with enough death, for a mere 5 energy. Merengue 18:01, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::Conjure Phantasm + Images of Remorse really isn't the same because the duration for Images of Remorse is less. Dr Needles 10:16, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Unless the article is mis-leading, I don't think you need to remove an enchantment for the degen to occur. DancingZombies 21:04, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :I think thats why its called 'unconditional' Ubermancer 22:55, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::I think that was aimed at me. I missread the description and was thinking you only got the degen if you removed an enchantment. Didn't notice they weren't linked. Janl 17:52, 25 September 2006 (CDT) *anyway its overpowerd 10 sec. of -8 degen with 10 sec. recharge with preaty nice casting time and u get to remove a enchantment, can`t wait to play this elite. --FirstBornSon 07:55, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :This packs a load of utility. You can counter mobs' innate regen in PVE and in PVP you can shutdown use of regen skills like Troll Unguent/Weapon of Warding/Healing Breeze. Not to mention it is a 10 second enchantment removal (pretty darn fast recharge).--Life Infusion 19:51, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::Has nobody here heard of Life Transfer? Seriously. This skill is *not* overpowered. Infact, it may be the very first balanced Nightfall skill I see. Finrod 02:38, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::Life Transfer has a 30 second recharge and doesn't remove an enchant.DKS01 05:15, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::The most intelligent comment so far. At least two or three of all the new elites for every class are getting this overpowered slap on the wrist. If so many skills are overpowered, dosen't that just raise the bar? Alt F Four 03:51, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Then hopefully the bar will be raised for all skills across all campaigns. Don't see why NF skills have to be better than their predecessors. --Ufelder 03:35, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :::::There's several elite skills that combine the effects of two non-elite skills or double the effects of a single non-elite skill, Life Transfer can be seen as either a double strength Life Siphon or as a combination of Conjure Phantasm and Healing Breeze, Eviscerate can be seen as a combination of Dismember and Executioner's Strike, and Corrupt Enchantment can be seen as a combination of Conjure Phantasm and Shatter Enchantment. Necromancers have a fair number skills that are similar to Mesmer skills, such as Soul Leech, Spiteful Spirit, Insidious Parasite, Spirit of Failure and Mark of Subversion. -- Gordon Ecker 20:22, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::OMG a necro elite with <1 sec cast? There's really not many of those around... I'll use this for that alone.Phool 12:33, 22 October 2006 (CDT) Has anyone used it to confirm unconditional degen? I'm a bit skeptical about the description tbh--Buzzer 02:24, 6 October 2006 (CDT) :A literal reading if the skill would indicate that it's unconditional, however the preview event was a beta, the descriptions of Shield of Absorption, Gaze of Fury and Sand Shards are ambiguous, and the description of other skills is known to be wrong. And a lot of skills are probably going to get rebalanced before the final release. -- Gordon Ecker 07:04, 6 October 2006 (CDT) This is pretty nice, being an enchantment remover for Necromancers that doesn't kill you (Exaggerating, but you get the idea), with nice energy/cast time/recharge. The degen is helpful, too. I find it hilarious that Curses got more elite skills than Blood got total skills for Nightfall. Anyone else notice this? DancingZombies 20:30, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :: Re-worded... they addedIf an Enchantment is removed this way, so much for unconditional... oh well, still a decent skill. --Midnight08 16:57, 28 October 2006 (CDT) This seems horrible to me. sure it has a good cast time but 8 degen can easily be accomplished without wasting an elite slot and the removal of 1''' enchantment is pitiful. Can anyone tell me how this has any right to be elite?--Coloneh RIP 19:30, 2 November 2006 (CST) :Find me a Necromancer skill that can remove one or more enchantments without crazy amounts of sacrifice for ten energy, 3/4 cast time, and a ten second recharge, AND pack in some extra degen. The conditional is negligible, you're casting to get rid of the enchantment, and the degen is a bonus. It might even be useful to Arcane Echo it for spreading havoc among enemies. DancingZombies 20:33, 7 November 2006 (CST) ::Yes, but generally I think the Necromancer should have something better to do than play disenchantment mage anyway. Dr Needles 10:16, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well my point is that there are better havoc causing skills SS can spread damage or if you want to compleatly drain everyone's energy you can use SS tactics to spread Depravity(mabye not since they just nerfed that), enchantment removal with a downside isnt such a big deal when your foes cant do anything.--Coloneh RIP 23:09, 8 December 2006 (CST) dervish counter can anyone say "dervish counter"? They tend to rely on enchantments and THIS will clobber them, especially if combined with envenom enchantments, soul barbs, desecrate enchantments and defile enchantments. :) *adds another build for my necro* ''':: Soqed Hozi :: 15:48, 18 October 2006 (CDT) Yeah, Necromancers might actually be seen in GvG! =O -DaMan 14:32, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :tattered bonds->gaze of contempt is more of a "dervish counter". This is only degen+a single enchant strip nothing to write home about on that front.Phool 14:41, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :Pretty much every nightfall skill is related to enchantments, you could say the same for them all. --62.56.93.166 17:15, 25 October 2006 (CDT) ::uhm... if your countering a dervish try 1 skill thats not elite. Rend Enchantments --Coloneh RIP 19:30, 2 November 2006 (CST) :::I need to learn how to spell.--Coloneh RIP 19:52, 2 November 2006 (CST) ::::Or to capitalize. And try saying 55 counter. Armond This goes very great with Signet of Twilight. If you're also packing Deadly Paradox/Rip enchantment, you can run around disenchanting peeps like crazy o_O P A R A S I T I C 00:01, 11 January 2007 (CST) :Sounds like a wonderful idea. --Ufelder 00:11, 11 January 2007 (CST) Holy Veil The wording would seem to indicate that Holy Veil will be removed (and waste its hex removale) before this hex is applied -- is that the case? --Bob III 22:34, 12 January 2007 (CST) :Without testing it, I can tell you that from past expirence, I would expect it to remove holy veil, however it will still take 2x as long to cast. Turk Nagona 21:17, 20 February 2007 (CST) Capture from Boss Someone want to confirm if the first boss in the Sulfurous Wastes is an unconditional spawn? The boss's description looks like he spawns during a quest. thx. Anooneemiss 19:19, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :: There are 3 bosses that spawn randomly - and the quest is "A Show of Force" If you're trying to cap, you won't know until the very end which boss it will be. --Zepper 04:47, 13 May 2007 (CDT) Icon pic Anyone can understand of that picture? Enar 15:43, 13 June 2007 (CDT) Sig thing, It was me but i was offline then. :It's a spiky hand curling around a blue energy ball, presumably an enchantment, and the arm and stuff around it is green, and kinda burbly and, uhh, corrupted? 16:02, 13 June 2007 (CDT) RA I've run a degen build with this in RA, and it was hella funny when a SoR monk thought he was all spiffy trying to cast SoR on himself, and then his +9 regen turned into -8 degen. I rotfl'ed. It's very nice, especially with a small cover hex like Parasitic. The Paintballer (T/ ) :This skill is seriously amazing, even outside RA. Zulu Inuoe 22:41, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::Depends, in PvE I'd always take Spiteful Spirit for an Elite Curse...Necro has a lot of non-Elite Enchant removal. That strong degen is nice, sure, but if you're facing hordes rather than single strong foes...meh. (T/ ) 22:44, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::imho, this is a PvP elite. In PvE, it's gimmicky --Blue.rellik 10:18, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I put it on my sword Warrior, when I'm not running Flesh Golem that is. Zulu Inuoe 09:18, 22 November 2007 (UTC) ::::: GTFO Noob. It's all about Echo/Meteor Shower warriors now. --Blue.rellik 10:24, 22 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Strangely enough I wasn't being sarcastic or anything. I enjoy playing Flesh Golem Warriors, or Ravanous Gaze Warriors or Lyssa's Aura Warriors, or Warrior's Endurance + Zealous Sword + Heal Party Warriors. Unlocked all skills and items on my account long ago, and I don't care about Gladiator points. Having fun ftw! Zulu Inuoe 06:56, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::That's why RA is all about having fun - anything can work there. (T/ ) 08:04, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Isn't that what the game is for? Having fun? Or am I playing for the wrong reasons? 193.91.164.176 17:51, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Also sweet in AB and CM (esp. vs. those turtle/gate protters muahaha) with Rip Enchantment; both remove one enchantment every 5 seconds (or 2 every 10 secs) for mere 5 energy + effect each (degen from the elite and bleeding from the other skill). Fun ;D Monks, Assas and Dervishes hate me now (Mesmers love me tho -.-)--Birchwooda Treehug 17:24, 9 November 2008 (UTC)